who to trust?
by SayImADreamer
Summary: what did happen that night with dean? what if Rory lives with her dad in her teenage years? it all comes down to who to trust?
1. basically

Well, where can I start?

My name is Lorelai Gilmore, but I prefer Rory.

I am 20 years old and I have a four year old daughter called holly.

My mom's name is also Lorelai, but I never speak to her.

My dad id called Christopher.

I live with him, my step mom sherry and my half sister GiGi, whose 3. Its weird having a sister who's younger than my own kid, but nobody really minds.

I used to be close to my mom, but I became pregnant, and everything changed.

I lived with her and we used to be best friends, but when I needed her the most, where was she?

It was sherry who guided me through pregnancy and labour, dad who supported me.

Flashback

_Ok, my mum and my grandma are in the kitchen yelling at each other. My grandma is saying that my mum is doing nothing to prevent me turning out like he (She was 16 when she had me.) my mum is defending herself and me, by saying that she trusts me and I am a good kid. They don't know I am home yet, I was supposed to be home by 12, but I fell asleep at miss patty's dance studio__ and we woke up to a bunch of people telling me I should go home. It was 6 am. I ran straight home in my ball gown from last night and walked into Lorelai and Emily arguing again. I really don't want to see my grandmother right now, so I hide by the stairs, when grandma leaves, I go into the kitchen and I begin to thank my mum for defending me, but she starts to yell at me. I don't think I have seen her as mad as this mad since Taylor wanted to shut down Luke's diner, and she has NEVER been mad at me like this before. After the first Lorelai/Rory shouting match EVER, I finally convinced her that we fell asleep reading._

_End flashback_

As I look back on that fight I know that is where our troubles began.

That fight was fairly minor compared to the fights we have had since then.

Luke by the way is the person who owns the diner down the street, and he and Lorelai have been in love since forever, it is oblivious to them though. I think that they are together now, but I'm not sure.

Sad isn't it? A daughter doesn't even know if her mother is in a relationship.

Flashback/dream

_"Mommy, it's my first day of school, wake up!" I shoved her so she would get up. I was already dressed and she was going to make me late. She jumped out of bed and got dressed while giving me a speech about how proud she was. We went to the kitchen of the independence inn potting shed where we lived and she poured a huge bowl of rice krispies and marshmallows to share. When we __finished I started to feel even more excited. I ran into the inn, and ran into the owner Mia. Literally. I gave her a big hug and proudly announced that it was my first day of school. She congratulated me as my mum ushered me out of the door. On the way to school we saw a big house, next to one with a load of gnomes, and cats on the lawn. _

_"One day, I am going to buy us that house." My mom said, and we carried on walking to school._


	2. hiding

Sherry is waking me up. I don't know how she can get up so early. It's six in the morning and its Holly's first day of school. I start to get up but I flop back down and listen to my surroundings. I can hear sherry waking up holly and GiGi in the next room, and then dad watching TV with GiGi while sherry is getting holly ready. Thirty minutes later dad pops his head round the door to make sure that I'm awake. I get up and get dressed and join everyone in the dining area for breakfast. I ask Holly if she's ready for school because she seems a little nervous. I tell her about my first day of school as I walk her to school. She seems more relaxed then as I told her everything, from books, to colouring.

On the way to school I saw my mum. I don't know why she's in Boston, but she is. I probably wouldn't have even noticed her if it wasn't for Holly. She will speak to anyone.

Holly and I decided that we'd go to our usual (favourite) diner for some coffee. I started my playful banter with Tom, the one who runs the place, but he wasn't retaliating. He gave me coffee without protesting and gave Holly a chocolate donut even though he know she had already had breakfast.

"Hey, Burger boy, no lecture on how this is gunna lead me to a slow and painful death (we are kind of like mom and Luke in that sense)

"No, I'm doing my job" Then he lowered his voice "The boss is upstairs, he's never been to this branch before, only to build it, and I'd like to make a good impression.

I smirked "ahh, please the customers" he nodded "ok, I'll have coffee and donuts and keep em coming" I smiled an innocent smile. Then redirecting the conversation at holly I added "anything for you malady?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and whispered "anything?" and I chuckled nodding, knowing what was coming.she looked straight at tom with her most serious face, and used her most serious tone and stated "ill have coffee and keep em coming diner man" I looked at her with pure admiration and laughed at tom's expression. His eyes were as wide as holly's as he stared at me, as if to say "I can't give her coffee she's four"

"Oh come on burger boy, just give her some, and a little bit can't hurt" I take holly to the counter and ask tom to watch her as I needed to go to the bathroom.

When I was coming round the corner I giggled as I heard tom saying "I swear boss, her mom made me give it to her, and I was only trying to please the customers." My smile faltered as I recognised that voice. As I was about to turn back into the diner I froze as I heard another voice. It couldn't be!

"Leave it honey, if her mom said it's ok, then it's ok" she then started to interact with holly. I stay hidden, knowing that holly is in good hands (I probably wouldn't admit it to anyone though) but I can't face her.

I hear the bell above the door ringing, signalling someone else entering the diner. I felt relieved that it was sherry. She could take holly to school if I have to hide out here all day. I giggled to myself again as I hear sherry. At first she greets everyone around and then she say's "hey, holly whe... why are you drinking coffee? Why is she drinking coffee?" she redirects the second part to tom, I can imagine his face reddening with anger

"It's not my fault" he defends himself pathetically.

"Holly, where's mommy?" she asks. "She went to the bathroom aaaaaaaaggeeeeeeeessssss ago" I smile as she over exaggerates the ages.

I can hear the dialling of a phone, and then the best tune ever (time of your life – greenday) coming from my pocket. I answer it with a small hello, knowing who it was. I hear another hello behind me, along with a tap on my shoulder. I turn round and smile sheepishly at sherry. She grabs my arm muttering something about giving coffee to little girls, and taking holly to school. Before I knew it I was in the diner to the shocked faces I never thought I would ever see again. Mom and Luke.


	3. confrontation kinda

"OMG, Rory!" Luke rushed over to me and gave me a hug. "Where have you been, your moms been worries sick over the last 5 years."  
I push him away from me speechless, and he looks hurt.  
"I'm sorry Luke, didn't mom tell you? She threw me out cos I got pregnant" I say pointing to Holly

I felt a tug on my trousers and look down to see holly stretching her arms out for me to pick her up. I glance at the clock. I have 5 minutes to get her to school. Least it's an excuse to get out of here.  
"I have to take holly to school" I say walking towards the door, picking up my bag on the way.

"Here I'll take her" sherry took her, as I gave her a look as if to say 'your gunna get it' "meet us in the park after" she say's hopeful, and because sherry has never done anything to upset me, I nod.

When they have left, Luke, mom and I take a seat at the furthest table away from the counter. I look out the window as I can feel their eyes on me. I glance at the counter to confirm my suspicions of tom looking at me confused.  
"You know, you could have scored me points by telling me you knew the boss" bless him; he's only trying to lighten the mood. But he got three dirty looks back in return.

I can't take it anymore so I grab my bag and walk out. Luke stays behind, but I know I am being followed.

"So...I had a granddaughter?"

"Yep" I start to walk back home

"What's her name?" she does seem genuinely interested

"Holly" I sound so cold, I glance at her, and she looks offended. Now she knows 5 of the pain that I felt when she told me to move out.

I decided I don't want her to know where I live, so I start walking to the park, as I remember I said I'd meet sherry there. Dad had the day off work because its Holly's first day of school, as will happen next year when GiGi starts school. I'm getting sick of her following me so I sit on the bench near the ice-cream van. She sits next to me, and all I can remember is the next 5 minutes in silence seemed like a lifetime.

"Its Holly's first day of school today" I offer. The waiting was unbearable, so I decided to start the conversation.

"I remember your first day, you were so excited. It was your first steps with getting into Harvard." It started off like she was proud, and then trailed off into nothing. She doesn't even think I've finished high school, just like she didn't.  
"Yeah, I had a dream about it last night." Silence.

"What are you doing in Boston" I ask her. I couldn't hold it any longer.

"I live here now. That diner is Luke's, has been for a few years, and erm... we got married"

"Congratulations" it was very emotionless on the outside, but my head was screaming. I have a stepdad. I don't mind, especially cos it's Luke, but I wish I knew when it happened. I wish I was there, 

maid of honour. I don't know if I can forgive my mom yet. I don't feel comfortable talking to her, cos we used to fight so much. I haven't spoken to her in 4 years. Of course dad, sherry and I have had our fights, but only little ones about responsibility, cos let's face it; I was a teenager with a kid.

I was staring into space, day dreaming when I heard crying coming from a child. I recognised it at once to be GiGi's cry. I looked around to see her by the tree, and dad was no-where to be seen. I'm guessing she ran off to get some ice-cream, not realising dad wasn't following her. As I couldn't see dad, I rang him, while buying GiGi an ice-cream.

"By the ice-cream van with GiGi" I said as soon as he answered the phone because he sounded really worried. This happened almost every time we went to the park, but she was always with holly. Two seconds later, both sherry and dad came running round the corner hugging a now sticky GiGi.

In all the hassle, I totally forgot about mom, so I looked at her. She looked at dad, then me, and then back at dad. He looked at her and decided to become all protective.

"what are you doing here?!"

Sherry stood up with GiGi in her arms and we both stepped back

"I was talking to Rory, aren't I allowed to now? After all those phone calls, begging me to?"

My head started spinning. When did dad call mom? Was it four years ago? Months? Weeks?

I think they actually forgot about me sherry and GiGi during their argument. But I did learn some stuff that I am NOT happy with. Mom tried to invite me to her wedding but I wouldn't take her call cos I refused to speak to her, or about her. That was two years ago. She never called me before, and she hasn't called me since. Dad spoke to her a couple of times when I was pregnant, but that was when she was still mad at me. I know I'm going to sound dramatic here, but I also know that I am totally alone(with the exception of holly). Here is how the lkast bit of the argument went:

Dad: you are so selfish Lorelai. Your kid needed both of us, and you weren't there

Mom: yeah, well where were you for the first 16 years of her life

Dad: I was young, I needed a life!! I got it, then took Rory in and had my own family (he gestured to GiGi and sherry)

Mom: then why on earth was you begging me to take Rory back?

Dad: (getting frustrated) because I didn't want her! I didn't want a baby in the house, and a lousy teenage mom leaving all of the responsibility to us!

Mom: well neither did i!

**Im sorry to end it now. I do have the story written In front of me, but if you ask everyone I know, I absolutely hate typing. And I've been typing all day (coursework). R&R please**

**Smilewithme OXOX**


End file.
